Freshman Year - The beginning
by PortugueseWrites
Summary: Mikan Yukihira is a nobody at school until a misunderstanding over an accident thrusts her into the spotlight. Even with her status at school, she remains optimistic about her life. But would Mikan's optimistic soul can remain withall the drama that she's about to go through? First story! Don't flame! Rated M for safety! Genres: Drama/Romance/Humor/Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Friendship!


_Starting my freshman year in another city was actually a good thing for me, I could start things again and maybe I could even reinvent myself as a new Mikan. Well that wasn't true at all, even if I wished to change to a new and better version, let's call it a Mikan 2.0, I probably would just back out quickly and become the same invisible girl that I was in Junior High. Between mountains and woods but not so far from Kyoto rested a province, my family and I are moving there. At first it seemed a bit weird for me; I mean why would my responsible mother and my father with close friends suddenly move so far away from our old house? The answer was quite simple, I was informed that my mother was actually pregnant. Being happy or not, accepting it or refusing it, the baby was still coming and in nine months I would become an older sister. The truth was that I was actually happy. My mother once told me that she had me when she was only seventeen years old, it's a complicated story, and that when I came into the physical world she almost gave me away for adoption, but her best friend stopped that and helped my mother tell my father about me. Yeah, crazy right? Yuka was so scared of my father's opinion that she kept her pregnancy as a secret until I was five days old. Since there my mom has been terrified of keeping secrets from my father and their relationship was stronger than ever, well they obviously had their dramas but I couldn't remember that since I was just a baby. Yuka told me the truth about the adoption thing when I was eight years old, I didn't talk with her for two weeks. Not because I was angry at her, I was in need to have my own thoughts about it because if it wasn't for that mysterious best friend of my mom I could've ended up in someone's family. _

_I don't want to talk about that right now._

_Moving on, freshman year - craaaazy. I'm super nervous. I kept wondering what could happen, who would be the people that I will meet, if I'll get good teacher, if I'll make enemies, finally finding out what the hell is high school drama and figuring out the dating thing-y. _

_But maybe it would be a good idea to stay away from drama right? I mean I'm only fourteen years old. Maybe if I just play it cool I can pass through my next four years of high school calmly, happily and lonely._

_That's a bit boring…and sad. Oh whatever, I'll just be myself. _

_Yeah…that didn't go right in middle school…or in elementary…or even in the freaking pre-school._

Mikan shook her thoughts away with a sigh and finished combing her long brunette hair and quickly making a side braid. She always liked to tie her hair into something.

Her clothing option had been a button up blue grayish shirt and some tapered legged jeans. Mikan's style is casual and classic, pairing printed tops with jeans and sneakers. No-fuss hair and minimal make-up completes her everyday look. A simple base and lash plumper was enough.

"Mikan, come down for breakfast! You'll be late!" her mother yelled from downstairs.

"Coming!"

The pre-teen was still getting used to her new bedroom, and she had to admit that it was more than awesome because hello, she had her own bathroom and her new room was spacey enough for her new big bed that was made for two people, aside from still owning just a desk, her laptop and her clothing wardrobe her room still needed to get full. But the best part for Mikan was that she had a balcony that allowed her to see her own backyard and a beautiful view to the city, she could even see a tad of the ocean.

The brunette grabbed her backpack and walked downstairs quickly, where her one month pregnant mother was, happily humming while serving the rest of the fried bacon in a plate.

"Morning mom. Dad already left?" Mikan asked casually while sitting on the breakfast table.

"Yeah, he was excited to start his new job and he didn't want to get late." Yuka smiled once more, while finally sitting next to her daughter, "Are you also excited high school girl?"

Mikan forced a smile to hide her nervous expression, "Yup, can't wait."

Yuka had gotten pregnant in August, so the baby was actually due May and that month was Mikan's birthday month. She didn't actually minded on sharing her special month with the baby; birthdays come every year so it's nothing that special.

"Do you want me to give you a ride to school?" Yuka asked whilst chewing on her cereals.

Mikan nodded, "Yeah that would be great mom, but no kissing and crying." She said seriously.

Yuka faked a pout, "I can't say goodbye to my little girl properly?"

"Mom…"

_My mother has always been a bit over-protective around me; she had been starting to question me with everything that I did. What I was doing, what was I thinking, she even asked me for my opinion on her clothing choice for the day. I guess she just wanted to keep me close to her in case my hormones attack and I become a full teenage girl that hates her parents. _

"I'm sorry sweetie; I'm just kidding with you. Now finish up little bee you have to fly away."

Mikan rolled her eyes and chuckled.

* * *

"Have a nice day Mikan; I just want you to know that your father and I are very proud of you." Yuka smiled, after stopping the car in front of Alice High school entrance.

Mikan returned with a crooked smile, "Aw mom thanks, really."

They both shared a hug in the car and then Mikan breathed in and out before opening the door; she placed her backpack in one shoulder only and looked back to wave her mother farewell as the car zoomed out from her vision, with a sigh and a nod she proceeded to walk inside the entrance.

_The feeling was overwhelming, there were strangers everywhere and they already seemed to be form in groups, it looked like a complete cliché high school American movie, there were jocks, cheerleaders welcoming the freshman, people bumping into each other and some reasonable and hot guys. Now it was time for the real challenge, figure out where my locker was and who would be next to me for the next four years. _

Mikan quickly walked in the long corridor next to the open cafeteria tables and made her way to her locker, she almost got hit with a football ball but somehow her quick reflexes were working just fine.

When she finally reached for her locker and next to it was a hot damn good looking dude. He had a long dark hair and some sharp but attractive amethyst eyes, he glanced at her as soon he saw her approaching and a sly smirk crossed his lips, it made her a little nervous but she smiled back to look polite. Trying to ignore his presence, Mikan made her locker combination and opened the door to place her things inside.

"Hey, I'm Akira Tono…and you must be a freshman right?" he suddenly asked in a husky voice, when Mikan glanced at his figure he was resting his side against the locker wall and staring at her with an amused expression.

"Y-Yes…My name is- I'm Mikan Yukihira." She stammered.

He chuckled, "A cute name for a beautiful girl. It fits you." He reached for her hand and kissed the top of it, making Mikan's cheeks flush a little.

"If you need something from me, call me." He winked.

"Uh-I-What?"

"TONO! Leave the poor girl alone you pervert!"

Mikan's eyed widen at the third party that had just invited himself in, she didn't notice him approaching but another male, that looked younger than Akira, punched his arm. He had a wild dark blue hair and blue eyes and strangely a tattoo in a shape of a start under his left eye. Mikan could only watch the two argue but she almost jumped when the other guy looked at her.

"Don't trust this guy, he uses woman to get laid! Don't ever ever EVER let him trick you! He'll eat you up alive!" he half yelled, Mikan couldn't help but to nod, close her locket with panic and quickly walk away from them.

"Now see what you've done! She was adorable!" she heard Tono guy whine.

_My first meeting at this school and it was probably a senior trying to get lucky. I should probably take that star guy advice and stay away from Akira Tono, but being me, I could never judge a book by its cover so a little research should be fine. The two were actually a little funny, arguing like a couple. And that star tattoo guy was hot, both were incredible hot! If there's going to be a lot of those guys in this school then I'm screwed. _

_I trust people too easily._

* * *

**A/N: This is based on the MTV show Awkward. But it will have a different plot. I'm not familiar with the US high school system but I'll do my best with the help of Google. XD this will show Mikan's life in high school so this will actually have 4 parts. The first part (you're reading it) it's freshman year (obviously).**

**I am not English or American; if you can read by my ID name I'm Portuguese (EU) so I'll probably show some grammatical mistakes that will make you cringe. **

**Anyways, reviews motivate me to upload more chapters!**

**Thanks for reading :) **


End file.
